


fall back into place

by pathetic_isnt_it



Category: Paper Girls (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Growing Up Together, Modern Setting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathetic_isnt_it/pseuds/pathetic_isnt_it
Summary: Когда Кейдж 7, она впервые встречает Мак.Когда ей 11, она влюбляется в Мак.Когда Кейдж 16, она встечает Мак снова.
Relationships: Erin Tieng/Tiffany, MacKenzie Coyle/KJ





	fall back into place

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fall back into place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458743) by [venchar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venchar/pseuds/venchar). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9899391 - эта же работа на фикбуке. я не знаю, зачем мне было необходимо вступать в мертворожденный фандом. вероятно, никто, кроме моих друзей, не прочитает это, но тем не менее. это мой первый перевод. зачем? понятия не имею.

Сентябрь 2009  
Кейдж не уверена, почему она так волнуется. В плане, да, это новая школа, но её учитель второго класса вроде неплохой, да и остальные дети вроде не такие уж злые, правда все они уже разбились в группы друзей – и ни одна из этих групп не собирается принимать к себе девочку вроде неё.  
Никому из мальчишек не хотелось бы общаться с девочкой, даже если этой девочке нравятся те же вещи, что и им. Не важно, что она занимается спортом или играет в видеоигры – она была исключена с самого начала просто, ну, потому что она не мальчик.  
Девочки тоже не желали бы с ней болтать, думает Кейдж. Они все выглядят… такими идеальными, с этими их светлыми хвостиками на голове и красивой одеждой. Им не хотелось бы находиться рядом с девочкой, которая носит мальчишеские вещи и не интересуется девчачьими штуками.  
Однако в этом классе есть девочка, выглядящая такой же чуждой этому месту, как и Кейдж.   
Её волосы рыжие, практически красные. Кейдж просто не может отвернуться от неё. Она никогда раньше не видела кого-то, чьи волосы были бы так похожи на пламя. Она жуёт кончик своего карандаша, носит футболку с покемонами с разрезанными рукавами и цветные колготки на худых ногах.  
Она не может отвести от неё взгляд в классе, её сердце трепещет, когда девочку просят представиться перед классом. Её зовут Маккензи, ей семь лет, её любимый цвет зелёный, и Кейдж уже знает, что хочет с нею подружиться.

Когда в классе начинается обеденный перерыв, Кейдж подсаживается к ней и ставит свою коробку с ланчем рядом.  
Маккензи поднимает взгляд, поднимает брови, откусывая немного от своего сэндвича, и  
\- Привет, - Кейдж здоровается и садится рядом за стол в кафе.  
\- Хэй, - отвечает Маккензи, проглатывая еду.  
\- Меня зовут Кейдж, это сокращение от Карина.  
\- Я Мак. Это короткое от Маккензи.   
Кейдж широко улыбается. Она быстро понимает, что ей по душе звук голоса Мак.  
\- Ты новенькая в этой школе? – Мак спрашивает, повернувшись к ней.  
\- Ага.  
Мак ухмыляется, открывая недостающий передний зуб. – Я тоже.

Октябрь 2009  
Кейдж решает, что ей нравится Мак. Очень.  
Она не может не чувствовать себя счастливой за то, что из всех людей из класса, с которыми она могла сойтись, она решила быть с Мак. Кто знает, что случилось бы, не начни они общаться – может, они были бы поодиночке, потому что нет никого, кто ладил бы так же.  
Мак настолько отличается от остальных девочек из класса, и это одна из причин, почему она так нравится Кейдж – ей плевать на розовый или принцесс или мальчишек. Они играют вместе на переменах и по дороге домой из школы каждый день, и иногда Мак остаётся дома у Кейдж. Хотя сама Кейдж никогда не бывает у Мак. Однажды она спросила почему, когда они шли из школы. Мак ответила, пожав плечами:  
\- Мой дом уродливый.  
\- Оу.  
\- И… мой отец не любит чужих в доме, - она добавляет, держа руки в карманах пальто.  
\- А почему? – спрашивает Кейдж с неподдельным интересом.  
\- Да фиг его знает.  
Они больше не обсуждали этого. Кейдж не собирается донимать Мак вопросами «почему», потому что её мама говорит, что почемучкать после каждого вопроса раздражающе. И это не так уж плохо, что они не ходят к Мак домой, ведь Мак всегда может пойти к ней.  
И Мак действительно нравится дом Кейдж. Это доходит до того, что Мак проводит в доме Кейдж больше времени, чем в своём. Она говорит, он намного больше и красивее, и она отлично ладит с родителями Кейдж (что, вероятно, объясняется тем, что те часто готовы взять девочек с собой в пиццерию – Мак говорит, её родители никогда не берут еду навынос, а Кейдж считает, что это безумие).  
Плюс у Кейдж есть батут, что, в общем-то, делает любое место в разы круче.  
Они проводят почти каждый день на её заднем дворе, прыгая на батуте и говоря о всяком (обычно о Покемонах и мультиках) или играя в кучах листьев, неизменно появляющихся осенью.  
\- Кейдж, - зовёт её Мак с батута, пока Кейдж сидит на шине-качели, висящей на дереве на её заднем дворе. – А я тебе уже говорила, что умею делать сальто?  
Глаза Кейдж расширяются: - Ты обязана мне показать.  
Мак ухмыляется, прыгает на батуте и крутит сальто – и падает прямо на землю.  
\- Ай! – Мак почти кричит, когда ударяется о траву, прижимая ноги к груди в боли.  
Сердце Кейдж падает в пятки с осознанием того, что она ранила свою лучшую подругу. Она спрыгивает с шины к Мак, прижимающей к себе руку.  
\- Мак, господи боже мой, всё в порядке?  
\- Да, - просипела Мак, - Я ударилась рукой о землю, и, думаю, поцарапала её о камень или ещё типа того.  
\- У тебя кровь? – Кейдж спрашивает, звуча сама не своя.  
Мак убирает ладонь со своей руки – и у неё она действительно кровоточит. Похоже на тот раз, когда Кейдж упала с велосипеда на тротуар – но раз в пятьдесят хуже.  
\- Я в порядке. – заверила она Кейдж. Взглянув на неё, Кейдж видит страх на лице.  
\- Не-а, это вообще не так, - Кейдж говорит, помогая Мак встать на ноги. – У нас дома аптечка, станет совсем плохо, я позвоню маме. Идти можешь?  
Мак не отвечает. Она опирается на Кейдж, обвивая её руку своей.  
\- Да, мне просто… нужна помощь, ну знаешь, - она выдыхает.  
\- Я тебя поняла, - говорит ей Кейдж. Мак тяжёлая, но Кейдж всегда была сильной. Она с легкостью может помочь ей добраться до кухни.  
Мак садится на стул, придерживая кровоточащую руку. Она не плакса, но слёзы наворачиваются на её глаза.  
Полка с лекарствами слишком высоко, так что Кейдж берёт ещё один стул и ставит его, чтобы встать. Она кладёт на столешницу коробку с бинтами, лекарствами и остальным, спрыгивая со стула к Мак.  
\- Подержи свою руку, - просит она, и Мак поднимает свою руку, показывая рану и кровь на своих предплечье и ладони.  
Кейдж вздрагивает при виде подруги, испытывающей боль, но несмотря на это берёт бинт и обёртывает её руку тканью.  
У Мак пробегают мурашки от неожиданного давления, так что Кейдж берёт её ладони в свои, закончив бинтовать.  
\- Думаю, теперь будет лучше, - говорит Кейдж, смотря на руку подруги.  
\- Уверена? – Мак спрашивает, и слезы наворачиваются на её глаза (хотя она и пытается втянуть их обратно. Мак никогда не плачет).  
\- Полагаю, да, - Кейдж всё ещё держит её руку, не желая отпускать. – Можем проверить, когда моя мама вернётся. Это будет довольно скоро. – Кейдж кидает взгляд на часы. Сейчас 5:20, её мама приходит в 5:30, им не придётся долго ждать.  
В это время, Кейдж остаётся в кухне с Мак, сидя на обеденном столе и пытаясь заставить ту улыбаться. Она рассказывает шутки и смешные истории, и когда на лице Мак проскакивает ухмылка, Кейдж раздувается от гордости.  
Ей нравится смотреть на Мак. Она всегда хотела быть старшей сестрой, и в каком-то смысле она является таковой для Мак. Даже если она старше Мак всего на пять месяцев. Да и не хотелось бы ей быть старшей сестрой Мак, это было бы странно.  
Но быть защитницей Мак, типа, её рыцарем, звучит круто. Кейдж всегда хотелось быть рыцарем из сказок. Той, кто всех спасает, той, кто держит в руках меч, той, кто женится на принцессе. Была бы Мак принцессой? Она слишком неугомонная для пышных платьев и пения, но-  
Её мысли прерывает звук отворяющейся входной двери, и её мама входит в кухню.  
\- Привет, вы двое, - она начинает говорить, но как только замечает забинтованную руку Мак, кидает свою сумочку и подходит к ней. – Милая, что стряслось? Ты в порядке?  
\- Она упала с батута и сильно повредила руку, - Кейдж объясняет за Мак, и та кивает.  
\- О Боже. Сильно болит? Позвонить твоему папе?  
\- Нет, - говорит она твёрдо. – Пожалуйста, не звоните ему.  
Кейдж никогда не видела Мак настолько напуганной. Почему она напугана разговором с отцом? На её месте Кейдж в первую очередь хотела бы поговорить со своей мамой.   
\- Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я это сделала? – обеспокоенно спрашивает мама Кейдж, садясь к Мак и кладя руку на её плечо.   
\- Потому что он разозлится, - отвечает Мак, трясясь. – Он никогда больше не даст мне приходить.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что это произойдёт, солнце. Он поймёт, и это было бы безответственно с моей стороны не рассказать ему…  
Мак больше не прилагает усилий, чтобы сдерживать слёзы. Теперь она действительно плачет.  
\- Ладно? – мама Кейдж спрашивает, бровь её поднимается, она потряхивает плечо Мак.  
Мак медленно кивает.  
Кейдж наблюдает за тем, как её мама улыбается и набирает номер отца Мак.  
Она чувствует, что тоже может заплакать. Больно смотреть на сломленную подругу, особенно когда это Мак – та, кто никогда не плачет.  
Почему она была так напугана при упоминании её отца? Разве упоминание о её родителях не должно было заставить её чувствовать себя в безопасности? Следует ли ей спросить?  
\- Мак? – спрашивает Кейдж тихо. - Почему ты не хотела, чтобы моя мама позвонила твоему папе?  
Мак утирает глаза и ложится на Кейдж, располагая свою голову на её плече и легко поднимая взгляд на Кейдж.  
\- Потому что… - она умолкает на секунду. – Он иногда так зол на меня.  
\- С чего бы ему быть злым на тебя?  
\- Ну, он не то, чтобы злой, просто орёт много. Но он по-настоящему подлый по отношению к моему брату.  
Кейдж почувствовала себя немного ошеломлённо. Что за родитель будет грубым к своему чаду? Худшее, что мама Кейдж сделала, это накричала на неё после того, как Кейдж залезла на крышу их старого дома (что было оправданно, так как она могла упасть и убиться). Но злоба? Разве родители не должны защищать и держать в безопасности своих детей?  
\- Он иногда бьёт моего брата. К примеру, когда тот приходит домой поздно или не выполняет просьбы отца, типа того.   
\- Он когда-нибудь бьёт тебя?  
\- Ну, разве что однажды.  
\- Это не нормально, - утверждает Кейдж. – Тебе стоит сказать кому-нибудь. Типа учителя или взрослого-  
\- Он разозлится на меня только больше, - Мак покачала головой.  
\- Что насчет твоего брата? Он может что-то сделать?  
\- Не, я так не думаю.  
Кейдж поначалу не знает, что сказать, пока её не осеняет.  
\- Знаешь, - начинает она, когда Мак поднимает на неё заплаканные красные глаза, - как только мы будем достаточно взрослыми, мы переедем вместе, и никто и никогда нас не ранит.  
\- Звучит клёво, - Мак улыбается на мысль.  
\- Я серьёзно! Мы могли бы купить огромный дом и приютить, типа, кучу кошек, будет классно, - говорит ей Кейдж.  
\- Всегда хотела домашний кинотеатр, - признаётся та, улыбаясь, в её глазах весёлые искорки.  
\- Это будет отлично, - усмехается Кейдж. – Как только мы станем достаточно взрослыми, хорошо? Только мы.  
\- И наши кошки, - добавляет Мак.  
\- И наши кошки, - соглашается Кейдж. – И тебе не нужно будет беспокоиться о своём отце или тех задирах из школы – они не навредят нам. Я защищу тебя.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю.

Март 2010

Кейдж чувствует, что кто-то тыкает ей в спину. Она оборачивается так незаметно, как только может, только чтобы увидеть руку Мак, протягивающую ей записку. Максимально быстро она берёт её и разворачивает под партой.  
пообедаем снаружи?  
Кейдж разворачивается, улыбается и кивает. Мак улыбается в ответ.  
  
\- Мы точно огребём, говорю тебе, - шепчет Кейдж Мак, когда они тихонько отходят от остальных одноклассников на подходе к столовой, направляясь вместо этого к детской площадке.  
\- Будет весело, - настаивает Мак. – Кроме того, мы всего лишь пообедаем и потусим вместе. Всё будет отлично.  
\- Ты права, - Кейдж пожимает плечами.  
\- Я всегда права.  
Кейдж тыкает Мак локтем, заставляя ту смеяться.   
\- Только не в матеше, дурашка! Я буквально делаю всю работу за тебя!  
\- Ш-ш! - Мак затыкает её, прижимая палец к её губам и хихикая.  
Они пробираются к детской площадке, проходя к месту под горкой, идеального для того, чтобы прятаться – никто не увидит, что там, если не будет искать, что делает это место лучшей точкой для Кейдж и Мак.  
\- Нам следует делать так каждый день, - Мак говорит, распаковывая коробку для ланча и прижимаясь спиной к стене, служащей щитом ото всяких любопытных глаз. – Терпеть не могу столовку.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не знаю, - говорит Мак, открывая упаковку крендельков. – Я думаю, там просто слишком людно. Будешь?  
Кейдж улыбается и кивает, открывая рот, чтобы Мак накормила её.  
На прошлой неделе ребёнок из их класса сказал, что это странно – кормить друг друга, так что Мак перестала делать это – по крайней мере, на людях. Теперь они наедине. Никто не будет смеяться над ними.  
Их одноклассники тоже говорили им, что это странно, держаться за руки. Кейдж не понимает – Что странного в том, что ты близка со своей лучшей подругой? – но, видимо, этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Мак остановиться.  
Кейдж тайно надеется, что теперь, когда они одни, Мак снова возьмёт её за руку. Есть что-то очень приятное и тёплое в том, чтобы держать руку Мак в своей – это не то же самое, как когда кто-то ещё держит её руку. Быть может, это из-за того, что Мак – её лучшая подруга, и их отношения с ней разнятся от отношений Кейдж с родителями или другими членами семьи.  
Иногда Кейдж думает, что у них с Мак должно быть больше друзей, чем только они сами, но в то же время – а зачем вообще? Типа, Мак – лучшая подруга, о которой можно мечтать. Она понимает Кейдж лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Она не смеялась над ней, когда та рассказала о своём страхе воды после того, как её кузина утонула, а Кейдж не глумится над Мак за то, что у той нет мамы в отличие от остальных детей.  
В любом случае, Мак такая же странная и отличающаяся от остальных, как Кейдж. У них обоих есть свои проблемы, и они обе немного странные, так как они обе девочки, которым нравятся мальчиковые вещи, но это нормально. Пока они есть друг у друга, всё хорошо.

Март 2011

Кейдж довольно быстро поняла, что не каждый в её жизни будет мил к ней.  
Она знала, в какой-то мере, что не всем нравятся евреи, и кто-то может недолюбливать её, потому что она еврейка. Она также знала, что многие плохие вещи происходили с ни в чём не повинными евреями из-за чужой ненависти. Она знает, что какие-то плохие вещи произошли с Бабулей, и поэтому она иногда боится выходить из дома из-за страха. Мама Кейдж говорит, что у неё травма, и что она расскажет Кейдж об этом, когда та подрастёт, если та не будет постоянно спрашивать об этом.  
Она также сказала, что есть люди, питающиеся ненавистью, живущие благодаря страданиям других людей. Кейдж этого не понимает. Как можно ненавидеть того, кого даже не знаешь? Как можно осуждать кого-то только из-за их веры или того, как они выглядят? (И как вообще можно ненавидеть Бабулю? Она обнимает Кейдж лучше всех и печёт отличные печеньки. Мак не особо нравится, но Кейдж думает, что они лучшие.)  
Кейдж также узнаёт, что её дядя – один из тех полных ненависти людей. Он ненавидит не евреев, но других.  
Очевидно, однополые браки легализовали в Мэриленде, и так же очевидно, что некоторые люди не слишком этому рады – особенно он, живущий там.  
Он приехал на мамин день рождения, но он проводит больше времени, жалуясь непонятно на что, чем общаясь с семьёй.   
Сидя в гостиной и смотря телик, Кейдж может слышать спорящих её родителей и его с кухни.  
\- Это просто неправильно, Тереза! Что дальше, человеку можно будет жениться на собаке?  
\- Это не одно и то же, Бен, ты знаешь, что-  
\- Чем же? В чём разница?  
\- В том, что взрослый человек может дать согласие!  
\- Не делает это менее отвратительным.  
Она не хочет слушать их спор, даже если она не знает, о чем они вообще спорят. Её мама никогда не кричит, но сейчас всё выглядит так, словно она действительно в бешенстве. Кейдж повышает громкость телевизора, чтобы заглушить звук из кухни.

\- Мам? – спрашивает Кейдж, насаживая блинчик на вилку.  
\- Мм? – отвечает мама, делая глоток кофе.  
\- Что обозначает слово «гей»?  
Мама Кейдж выглядит захваченной врасплох.  
\- Где ты это услышала?  
Кейдж пожимает плечами, прислоняя щеку к её плечу.  
\- Я слышала, как вы и дядя Бен говорили об этом прошлой ночью.  
\- Ох, милая, мне жаль, что тебе довелось услышать этот спор. Твой дядя Бен… он не самый милый человек.  
\- Мне не нравится, когда он кричит на тебя.  
\- Мне тоже, - её мама вздыхает, глядя вниз.  
\- Но – ты скажешь мне, что оно значит?  
\- Ох, ох. Верно, - поставив свой кофе на стол, её мама берёт стул и садится напротив Кейдж. – Ну, видишь ли – те, кто являются геями, любят людей своего пола романтически. Как мужчина любит мужчину, женщина любит женщину. Женщину, которая любит женщин, зовут лесбиянкой.  
\- А. Окей.  
\- Это что-то значит для тебя?  
\- Так значит, я могу жениться на девушке? – с кивком отвечает Кейдж.  
\- Эм, ну, - мама Кейдж заикается, очевидно удивлена. – нет, не в Огайо. Некоторые люди считают, что это не нормально, жениться с человеком своего пола, и не дают таким людям вступать в брак. Но в других штатах ты можешь.  
\- Почему они считают это ненормальным? – Кейдж берёт ещё кусочек блинчика.  
\- Некоторые люди, - вздыхает её мама, - не особо любят других. В мире полным-полно злых людей.  
\- Ты думаешь, это нормально?  
\- Да, я так думаю.  
Кейдж улыбается сама себе.

Весной ожидаются походы на пляж или в бассейн или отпуск, но у земли, разумеется, другие планы.  
Небо темно и покрыто тучами. Воздух ный, и стрекозы летают близко к земле, предвещая ливень.  
\- Сегодня же не обещали дождя, верно? – Мак спрашивает, глядя вверх на небо над соседним парком.  
\- Да нет, вроде, - Кейдж отвечает, соскальзывая с верха платформы, на которой они сидят, - но, судя по всему, он всё-таки будет.  
Будто в знак согласия, раскат грома звучит над ними, заставляя Мак подпрыгнуть.   
\- Хреново.  
\- Давай, - говорит Кейдж, протягивая Мак руку и помогая ей спуститься. Она всё ещё не уверена, почему ритм её сердца ускоряется, когда она берёт Мак за руку, пускай и ненадолго.  
\- Вот блин. А я хотела пойти в бассейн сегодня, - жалуется Мак.  
\- Всегда есть завтра, - напоминает ей Кейдж, впрочем, не выглядя слишком расстроенной. В любом случае, она бы предпочла остаться дома с Мак.  
\- Завтра ведь тоже небось дождь будет.  
\- Ты такая пессимистка, - Кейдж хихикает, пока они идут по тротуару.  
\- Я что? – Мак поднимает бровь.  
\- Пессимистка, - Кейдж объясняет. – Это значит, что ты везде видишь один негатив. – несмотря на то, что она говорит, она утверждает это не зло. Она просто поддразнивает Мак, точно так же, как та дразнит её саму.  
\- Ладно, всезнайка, - Мак ухмыляется в ответ. – Извини, что не у всех такой огроменный мозг, как у тебя.  
\- Миссис Уилсон упоминала это на уроке как-то раз. Но ты, скорее всего, не слушала.  
\- Конечно я не слушала, - Мак усмехается. – Я скорее всего играла на своём Нинтендо под партой.  
\- Как смело.  
\- Я не смелая, просто ты трусиха.  
\- Нет, просто боюсь, что она заберёт мой, - отвечает она. – Я слежу за собой.  
Мак игриво толкает её, и гром звучит прямо над ними.  
Кейдж поднимает голову в небо, только чтобы большая дождевая капля упала прямо на её лицо. За ней с неба падают ещё и ещё.  
\- Дерьмо, - говорит Мак, и до того, как Кейдж успевает среагировать на ругань подруги, гром оглушающе гремит в паре с молнией, рассекающей небо надвое.  
Кейдж снимает куртку, завязанную вокруг талии, и прикрывает ей их с Мак головы.  
\- Давай, нам нужно бежать!  
Они обе бегут так быстро, как только могут, пытаясь держать одинаковую скорость. Это сложно, так как Кейдж быстрее Мак, и, хотя её инстинкты говорят её бежать так быстро, как она только может, она не может оставить Мак позади.  
Они неожиданно поворачивают к дому Кейдж, обе намокшие под дождём, несмотря на все их усилия. Их одежда прилипла к коже, пока они бегут через грязь к дороге.  
У Мак одышка из-за такого быстрого бега. Кейдж помогает ей подняться по ступеням к входной двери, держа её под руку.  
\- Мы это сделали! – победно восклицает Кейдж, открывая дверь. – И мы даже не заработали пневмонию! Ну то есть, скорее всего.  
\- Очень на это надеюсь, - отвечает Мак, глядя в окно. – Боже, да там же действительно льёт как из ведра!  
\- Я собираюсь сменить одежду, иначе намочу ковёр, - заявляет Кейдж, поднимаясь по ступеням.  
\- Эх, мне бы тоже не помешало, - добавляет Мак, следуя за ней позади.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду пижаму или, типа, нормальную одежду?  
\- Пижаму. Вряд ли твои вещи мне подойдут, - говорит Мак. – Ты, типа, сантиметров на двадцать пять меня выше.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - Кейдж отвечает, закатывая глаза и протягивая сменные вещи Мак. – Скорее… на пятнадцать?  
\- Да-да, я поняла, я низкая.  
\- Это так. А теперь переоденься. Ты мочишь мой пол.  
Мак показывает язык и скрывается в ванной. Кейдж снимает мокрую одежду и надевает чистую, кидая старую в корзину для белья.  
Она плюхается на кровать, включает телевизор и перелистывает каналы, пытаясь найти что-то неплохое, когда Мак появляется из ванной в чёрной пижаме в горошек Кейдж. Её волосы завязаны в маленький пучок.  
Есть нечто, что заставляет Кейдж чувствовать себя странно, в Мак, носящей её вещи. Не в плохом смысле, просто… странно. Ей это, в общем-то, нравится.  
\- Что хочешь посмотреть? – спрашивает Кейдж, пока Мак залезает на её кровать вслед за ней самой.  
Дождь сильно бьёт по окну и крыше. Кейдж чувствует себя удачливой, что они смогли добраться домой вовремя, потому что она не уверена, что они сумели бы дойти до дома в такой дождь.  
\- Не знаю. Может, Покемонов?  
\- Хорошая идея, - откликается Кейдж, спускаясь с кровати на ноги и подходя к телевизору. Она берёт коробку и вставляет диск в DVD-плейер. – Какую серию?  
\- Да всё равно как-то, - поводит плечом Мак. - Просто хочу что-то, что заглушит дождь.  
Кейдж возвращается в предыдущую позицию, уже с пультом в руке. Ноги её и Мак слегка соприкасаются, и даже это небольшое расстояние заставляет её сердце чувствовать себя забавно.  
\- Не думаю, что телик перекроет дождь. Он, типа, просто сломается, если я сделаю громкость ещё выше, - она говорит, выбирая эпизод, и плюхается на кучу подушек.  
Мак скрещивает руки на груди, царапая одну и смотря на Кейдж.  
\- Как думаешь, электричество вырубят?  
Она качает головой. – Вряд ли.  
Мак вновь обращает внимание на телевизор. – Отлично.  
\- Почему это? Бои-и-ишься? – дразнит Кейдж, наклонившись к Мак.  
\- Что? Нет! Разумеется, нет! – вскрикивает Мак, выглядя возмущенной.  
\- У меня под кроватью фонарик. Всё будет хорошо. Если энергия закончится, мы можем поиграть в энимал кроссинг или типа того.  
Раньше, чем Мак успевает открыть рот, гром гремит совсем рядом, заставляя ту подпрыгнуть. Кейдж, напротив, невозмутима, поднимает бровь на её реакцию.  
\- Значит, ты всё-таки напугана.  
\- Не напугана.  
\- Очень даже.  
\- Нет. Вовсе нет.  
\- Да.  
\- Ладно, может совсем немного.  
\- Так и знала, - Кейдж торжествующе улыбается. – Не беспокойся, Мак! Я не дам тебе умереть.  
Мак фыркает, и ещё один раскат грома проносится над ними, вызывая ту же реакцию у Мак. Она подбирается чуть ближе к Кейдж.  
\- Сделаешь погромче? – спрашивает Мак.  
\- Трусишка, - окидывает её взглядом Кейдж.  
\- Мне просто не слышно!  
\- О, мне просто не слышно! – глумливо повторяет Кейдж, но всё равно повышает громкость. Так или иначе, это всё глупо, и когда Кейдж выворачивает громкость, и электричество вырубается.  
\- Чёрт возьми! – стонет Кейдж, в комнате теперь тьма кромешная. Единственным источником освещения теперь служит окно, но снаружи темно, так что света пости нет.  
Мак тянется к руке Кейдж. – Мне ничего не видно!  
\- Всё нормально, у меня фонарик под кроватью.  
Говоря это, Кейдж слезает с кровати на пол, вглядываясь в темноту под кроватью, - но увидеть хоть что-то невозможно. Она проводит рукой по полу, но чувствует только ковёр и старые коробки из-под обуви.  
\- Что насчёт лампы в твоём шкафу? – спрашивает Мак, глядя вниз на неё.  
\- Ты гений, - Кейдж подорвалась с кровати.  
У неё, разумеется, есть фонарь прямо над её вещами. Он остался с похода, в который они с семьёй ходили год назад. (Мак предлагали присоединиться, но её отец не разрешил. Так или иначе, Кейдж обещала ей, что когда-нибудь они отправятся в поход вместе.)  
Она включает его и водружает рядом с кроватью. От этого источника жёлтого света немного, но это всё же лучше, чем ничего.  
Она вскарабкивается обратно на кровать, но остаётся на покрывале, в то время как Мак всё ещё под ним.  
\- Ты, типа… действительно взаправду испугана? – слегка взволнованно спрашивает Кейдж.  
Мак на неё не смотрит.  
\- Потому что мне на самом деле плевать. Я не осуждаю тебя или типа того, - объясняет она. – Тебе нет дела до моих ‘глупых’ страхов, так что я не собираюсь судить тебя за твои.  
Мак всё ещё не поднимает на неё взгляд. Вместо этого она безмолвно пододвигается ближе.  
\- Мне просто действительно не нравятся громкие звуки, - признаёт она, её голова на плече Кейдж.  
Кейдж кивает и тихо подбирается к Мак, поворачиваясь к ней. Их носы почти касаются, и, если бы она подвинулась немого ближе, они бы поцеловались, и та странная часть Кейдж хочет этого, - но она не может, потому что Мак – девочка, а девочки не целуют девочек. Ну, кроме некоторых, и это нормально, но Кейдж не одна из них.  
\- Что ж, я здесь, чтобы ты была в безопасности, - улыбается Кейдж.  
Мак улыбается в ответ пинает её ногу под пледом.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Я защищу тебя от больших плохих страшных звуков-  
\- Я скину тебя с кровати, Кейдж, - говорит Мак, но тоже смеётся, и Кейдж тоже.  
Всё заканчивается тем, что они так и засыпают – с головой Мак, прижатой к изгибу шеи Кейдж, и одной из рук Кейдж вокруг неё.  
Кейдж тихо мечтает, о том, чтобы остаться так навсегда.

Декабрь 2011

Сегодня один из тех дней, когда Кейдж хотелось бы, чтобы мама подвезла её домой. На улице настоящий мороз – пасмурно, с облаков падают крупные хлопья снега, а тротуар заледенел, что значительно усложняет путь для неё и Мак.  
Они обе закутаны в многочисленные слои одежды, но всё ещё мёрзнут. Кейдж хотелось бы взять Мак за руку, чтобы сохранить тепло… но она не собирается этого делать. Так или иначе, она продолжает держать руки в карманах, не давая им замёрзнуть. Всё в порядке.  
\- Эбби такая сволота, - бормочет Мак, разрушая комфортную тишину между ними.  
Кейдж уже не удивляется, что Мак использует плохие слова. Она была шокирована, услышав ”блядь” от своей лучшей подруги впервые, но теперь это обычное явление. (Она сама тоже использовала их довольно много раз. Они с Мак частенько используют фразы из речи друг друга.)  
\- Что она сделала на этот раз? – спрашивает Кейдж, оглядываясь на неё. Пятна снега прилипли к её шапочке.  
\- Она просто вела себя как та ещё сука ко мне на математике, - мямлит Мак. – Сказала мне, что я выгляжу как бомжиха. Типа, что за нахрен это вообще значит? Типа, окей, я уловила, что у меня не лучшая одежда или волосы или что бы то ни было ещё, но ей не обязательно говорить это вслух.  
\- Она думает, что лучше всех на свете, - добавляет Кейдж, кивая. – Только потому, что она богатая, красивая и получает хорошие оценки. Ничего из этого, впрочем, не имеет значения, с учетом того, что она ужасный человек.  
\- Ты тоже богатая, - парирует Мак.  
\- Да, нет, - посмеивается Кейдж. – Хотелось бы.  
\- По крайней мере, в сравнение со мной.  
Кейдж не может не заметить грусть в голосе Мак, и это задевает – она хочет успокоить её, но не знает как. Она продолжает молчать.  
\- Хочешь пойти ко мне домой вечером? – спрашивает Кейдж, пытаясь сменить тему. Её наводняет облегчение, когда она видит, как лицо Мак светлеет.  
\- Да, да. Определённо да.  
\- Окей, классно. Моя мама собирается заказать что-нибудь на дом, думаю, и мы могли бы посмотреть Ютуб или типа того.  
\- Да, - Мак кивает. – Это в миллион раз лучше, чем идти домой.

Они спешат зайти внутрь, как только добираются до дома Кейдж, захлопывая дверь за собой и не давая холоду проникнуть внутрь.  
\- Мам, мы дома!  
\- О! – мама Кейдж высовывает голову. – Вы двое, домой нормально добрались?  
\- Хэй, - приветствует её Кейдж, скидывая рюкзак на пол к их ботинкам. – Ну, снаружи действительно холодно.  
\- Тогда у меня для вас двоих отличные новости – я сделала горячий шоколад! Будете?  
\- Типа, будто я смогла бы когда-нибудь ответить «нет» на это, - ухмыляется Мак и подпрыгивает к кухонной стойке.  
Кейдж подходит к ней, но как только она это делает, Мак тут же отодвигается от неё. Это немного… больно.  
Мама Кейдж подходит к Мак и стряхивает снег с её волос, заставляя её улыбнуться. По крайней мере, хоть что-то заставляет Кейдж чувствовать себя лучше.  
\- Боже, если бы я знала, что там всё настолько плохо, я бы вас подкинула, - вздыхает она.  
\- Это было не прям таки настолько плохо, - говорит Мак в оправдание. – И мне нравится ходить домой с Кейдж.  
\- Да, так у нас есть время на жалобы друг другу на всякие штуки.  
\- Ну и о чём вы думаете? – спрашивает мама Кейдж, вручая им по чашке какао.  
\- Просто… тупые дети, говорящие нам тупые вещи, - Мак говорит, кидая в рот зефирку. – Но мне плевать.  
\- Дети могут быть по-настоящему ужасными, - мрачно соглашается мама Кейдж. – Но ты молодец, что не позволяешь им влиять на тебя. Слова могут ранить.  
\- Камни и палки сломают мне ноги, но словам чужим не причинить мне боли*, - ухмыляется и повторяет Мак. Кейдж же с трудом сдерживает смех.  
\- Это так тупо. Ты говорила это, типа, во втором классе.  
Мак оглядывает её, у неё усы от какао над верхней губой.  
\- Сама ты глупая, - говорит Мак, одаривая её вызывающей ухмылкой.  
\- Я имею в виду, ты ростом с второклашку-   
\- Я вылью этот шоколад на тебя, не испытывай меня.  
\- Какие ж вы, девчонки, необузданные, - мама Кейдж говорит, потягиваясь и направляясь в кухню. – Были бы у меня друзья как у вас в вашем возрасте.  
Пока Кейдж осмысляет сказанное её мамой, Мак не упускает возможность пролить немножко какао на её колени.  
Кейдж подпрыгивает от удивления, но лишь закатывает глаза, когда осознаёт, что это было.   
\- Я так тебя ненавижу, ты знаешь? – в ответ на что Мак пинает её ногу и ухмыляется.  
\- И я тебя люблю, стерва.

Мак позже решает остаться на ночь, что не такое уж редкое событие, на самом-то деле. Они ночуют вместе как минимум раз в неделю.  
Они, по существу, сделали комнату Кейдж их комнатой. Почти всегда в изножье её кровати спальный мешок Мак, а на её углу их самодельная крытая крепость, с подушками и рождественскими гирляндами.  
\- Кейдж, можно тебя спросить кое о чём? – спрашивает Мак, когда они смотрят фильм в их крепости на ноутбуке, подаренном Кейдж на день рождения.  
\- Да?  
\- Тебе нравится кто-нибудь?  
Вопрос застаёт Кейдж врасплох. Это… не то, о чём Мак обычно говорит.  
\- Типа, нравится-нравится?  
Мак кивает.  
\- Не особо, - отвечает Кейдж, притягивая колени к груди. Это действительно так. Пока другие девочки бегают за популярными мальчиками и шепчутся о звёздах бойз-бендов, Кейдж чувствует себя оторванной. Она не может найти привлекательность в парнях, о которых все говорят.  
Быть может… с ней что-то не так.  
\- А. Ясно, - монотонно говорит Мак. Кейдж не может прочесть её выражение лица.   
\- А тебе? – спрашивает Кейдж, вздрагивая. Она действительно надеется на отрицательный ответ. Мысль о Мак, держащей за руку или даже целующей парня заставляет сердце Кейдж превратиться во всепоглощающую дыру. Она не знает причины, но ненавидит это.  
К облегчению Кейдж, Мак мотает головой.  
\- Нет.  
\- А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Просто, типа, - Мак начинает, ковыряя ногти на пальцах и вздыхая, - Эбби смеялась надо мной сегодня, потому что мне не нравится никто из мальчишек, и зависаю я только с тобой. Она думает, что мы, типа… лесбиянки.  
Кейдж чувствует, как каждый мускул её тела напрягается.  
\- И… что ты ответила?  
\- Я сказала ей, что это мерзко, - отвечает Мак, скрещивая ноги и пряча руки в рукавах.  
Мерзко. Почему ей так больно слышать это?   
Кажется, Мак замечает дискомфорт Кейдж.  
\- Я имею в виду, что ты хотела, чтобы я сделала? Если бы я проигнорировала её, она бы приняла это за «да», и все ненавидели бы нас ещё больше.  
\- Полагаю, ты права, - неохотно признаёт Кейдж. – Но - ты действительно считаешь это мерзким?  
\- Ну, это то, что мой отец говорит, - пожимает плечами Мак. – Он говорит, это неестественно.  
У Кейдж странное чувство в груди. Не хорошее, совсем нет. Плохое.   
\- Я не думаю, что это так, - говорит она мягко, сковыривая ранку с запястья в попытке отвлечься. И до того, как Мак успевает ответить, она меняет тему, - Хэй, а тебе кто-то нравится?  
Мак качает головой.  
\- Нет, все парни в школе такие противные. Я не лесбуха, просто у меня есть вкус.  
Само утверждение, что у Мак хороший вкус, заставляет Кейдж рассмеяться, помогая не обращать внимания на ноющую боль в груди.   
\- Ну да, конечно.  
Мак игриво шлёпает Кейдж по ноге в отместку, напрашиваясь на улыбку от неё.  
\- Если бы ты начала встречаться с парнем, я бы была просто взбешена, - говорит она, прижимая подушку к груди.  
\- Почему? – поднимает бровь Кейдж.  
\- Не знаю. Мне просто нравится, когда это мы, - она передергивает плечами. – В фильмах девушки часто перестают дружить из-за парней. Не хочу, чтобы это произошло с нами.  
Чистосердечие Мак действительно трогает Кейдж.   
\- Это и не произойдёт, дурочка, - убеждает её Кейдж. – Мы выше этого.  
\- Я просто… не могу представить, чтобы такое произошло со мной, - продолжает Мак. – Типа, влюблённость в парня. Но я не лесбиянка.  
Кейдж хочется сказать всё нормально, если ты таковой являешься и знаешь, я думаю, что девочки часто милее парней, но осознаёт значение второй фразы и решает, что сейчас для неё сейчас не лучшее время.  
\- Я тоже не могу представить, чтобы подобное случилось со мной, - признаёт Кейдж.  
\- Мы будем одни навеки, - говорит Мак, смеясь.  
\- Одни навеки вместе, - поправляет Кейдж. – У нас всё ещё есть мы.  
\- Это так слащаво, - стонет Мак, и Кейдж смеётся и улыбается, ведь это действительно так.   
(Когда они идут спать в этот день, и Мак спит на полу, боль вновь возвращается в грудь Кейдж. Когда они перестали делить кровать? С каких пор решено, что так нельзя? Почему Кейдж так хочется, чтобы Мак была здесь?  
Кейдж засыпает, не дав ответы на свои собственные вопросы.) 

Ноябрь 2012

Тиффани – новенькая в их классе.  
Она недавно переехала в Стони Стрим и столкнулась с той же ситуацией, что Кейдж с Мак во втором классе, и в этом плане она тоже другая, но в очень крутом смысле. Она хороша в видеоиграх, знает о компьютерах больше, чем даже их учитель, и в первый же день пришла в школу в рваных джинсах, совершенно не беспокоясь, что у неё будут проблемы.  
Мак, по началу, была против того, чтобы добавить в их группу новую подругу.  
\- Всё шло отлично все три года, - спорила она. – Не вижу причин, почему нам нужна новая девчонка.  
\- Но она прямо как мы! – настояла Кейдж. – Тебе следует хотя бы попробовать узнать её! Она бы тебе понравилась! Плюс, она могла бы помогать нам в домашке по наукам. Ни одна из нас не хороша в них.  
Мак плюхнулась спиной на её парту, скрещивая руки.  
\- Три – уже толпа, Кейджи.   
\- Ты с ней еле общалась, - вздохнула Кейдж, прекрасно зная, почему Мак недовольна мысли о третьей подруге. – Ты моя лучшая подруга, Мак. Я не собираюсь заменять тебя-  
\- Ты поймёшь, насколько она лучше меня.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему ты считаешь, что перестанешь нравиться мне, - пробубнила Кейдж. – Ты никогда не перестанешь.  
\- Тебе не понять.  
Кейдж открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но её прервал громкий звонок, обозначающий начало урока.

В итоге, после всех её протестов, Мак всё-таки понравилась Тиффани.  
\- Господи, блядь, боже! – стенает Мак, кидая свой Wii пульт.  
\- А я говорила, Мак. В Super Smash Bros меня не победить.  
Это стало их пятничной рутиной – они все вместе идут к Тиффани после школы, играют в видеоигры, едят пиццу и затем идут домой.  
\- Похуй. Нет. Я тебя уничтожу, - Мак протягивает руку и берёт пульт, скрещивая ноги на кресле. Кейдж смеётся.  
\- Тебе стоит перестать играть за Линка. Он отстой, - говорит она, выбирая персонажа. Она не выигрывает (Тиффани действительно непобедима), но получает второе место, что довольно неплохо.  
\- Но мне нравится играть за Линка! – ахает Мак, соскальзывая с кресла на пол. Её голова покоится рядом с коленом Кейдж, а рыже волосы щекочут открытый участок кожи.  
\- Но тебе не нравится проигрывать, - смеётся Тиффани.  
\- Я могу играть за Линка и выигрывать!  
\- Знаешь, количество твоих проигрышей говорит обратное.  
\- Я вам покажу, - говорит она, поворачиваясь к телевизору и запуская матч.  
По её выражению лица понятно, насколько она уверена. Её брови сведены, а блеск в её глазах говорит Я это сделаю.  
Это одна из тех вещей, что Кейдж заметила в Мак за те три года, что они были друзьями – вроде того, как она постукивает по ноге, когда волнуется, или как ест три картошки фри за раз.  
С тех пор, как они познакомились во втором классе, Мак всегда была на первом плане в разуме Кейдж. Она выбивается из ряда всех, кого Кейдж знает. Она громкая и надоедливая (в самом очаровательном смысле) и может быть действительно грубой к людям, которые ей не нравятся, но к Кейдж она всегда относится с такой мягкостью, на которую никто бы не подумал, что она способна.  
Раньше все вещи, которые Кейдж замечала в Мак, были связаны с её личностью, но теперь они смещаются в пользу вещей более физических.  
У Мак веснушки на носу, щеках и немного на руках. Её волосы краснее летом, и она слишком часто ковыряет ногти на руках. Она одна из самых низких девочек в классе, в то время как Кейдж – самая высокая. У неё шрам на левой руке с того раза, когда она упала с батута у Кейдж годы назад.  
Все эти вещи вполне нормальны, но Кейдж замечает каждую из них. В каком-то странном смысле она находит их очаровательными. Возможно, даже привлекательными, но Кейдж всегда старалась не обращать внимания на то, что находит привлекательными женщин. Она предполагала, что это всё была зависть, что это нормально и у всех такое бывает, но их сложнее игнорировать в отношении Мак.  
Причина этих её чувств становится всё более и более очевидной, но пока она не готова её признать. Просто пока нет.  
Ей хотелось бы, чтобы эти мысли просто… ушли, особенно в такие моменты, когда она пытается играть в видеоигры с двумя своими лучшими друзьями, но ей разум всё никак не утихнет.  
Это особенно надоедает, когда из-за этих мыслей она проигрывает следующий раунд и проигрывает Мак, которая подпрыгивает от радости и бьёт её подушкой, из-за чего все три они смеются, и это заставляет Кейдж думать, что ей не так уж важен проигрыш, если он заставляет Мак так улыбаться.

Экран ноутбука Кейдж – единственный источник света в комнате, она постукивает пальцами по бедру.  
Страница Гугл-поиска открыта, Кейдж аккуратно печатает в поисковую строку. Она не хочет, чтобы кто-либо видел, что она ищет (даже если сейчас 10 вечера, и она одна в комнате), так что она принимает дополнительные меры предосторожности, используя режим инкогнито.  
 _как узнать запала ли я на кого-то_  
Она удаляет это.  
 _я влюблена в друга_  
Удалить.  
 _я девушка и влюблена в девушку_  
Удалить.  
 _я лесбиянка?_  
Кейдж заминается на момент, прежде чем нажимает enter.  
Результатов уйма, первый гласит «Лесбийский опросник». Кейдж кликает на него.  
 _Тебе хотелось когда-нибудь поцеловать девушку?_ Опросник начинается, сопровождая вопрос вариантами множество раз, иногда, не уверена, один или два раза и никогда.  
Кейдж с лёгкостью может вспомнить моменты, когда ей хотелось поцеловать девушек. Обычно той, кого ей хотелось поцеловать, являлась Мак.  
Был один раз после уроков, когда они вместе сидели в поле, соприкасаясь пальцами. Даже тогда – когда она была намного, намного младше, - её тело прошибал электрический ток каждый раз, когда Мак касалась её. Она помнит, как сильно хотелось ей прижаться поцелуем к её щеке, но не делала этого из страха расстроить подругу.  
Другой раз был пару лет назад, когда Мак оставалась на ночь у Кейдж. Тогда они ещё спали в одной кровати, и она помнит, как близко были их лица, когда они спали (или, по крайней мере, Мак спала).  
И был ещё один раз на прошлой неделе, во время физкультуры, когда они были единственными в раздевалке после урока, волосы Мак были завязаны в высокий хвостик, и она выглядела так хорошо, и Кейдж и представить до того не могла, что чья бы то ни было шея может выглядеть так привлекательно, и провела целый день, думая о том, чтобы целовать её.  
Она выбирает вариант _иногда_ , и появляется следующий вопрос.  
 _Тебе когда-нибудь хотелось поцеловать парня?_  
Кейдж задумывается на момент. Нет, такого не было – она даже пытается представить себя, целующую парня, и чувствует только дискомфорт. В то же время, когда она думает о том, чтобы поцеловать Мак, живот наполняется бабочками, и она чувствует себя бесконечно счастливой.  
Она выбирает _никогда_.  
 _Ты можешь представить себя в браке с парнем?_  
Ей не нужно даже задумываться об этом. Это определённо _нет_. Идея провести всю жизнь с мужчиной для неё тошнотворна.  
 _Что насчёт девушки?_  
Под вопросом картинка – две женщины в свадебных платьях влюблённо смотрят друг на друга. Кейдж не может не представлять себе её саму и Мак на их месте, разве что Мак бы носила костюм. Кейдж бы, наверное, тоже. Ей никогда особо не нравились платья.  
Но сама мысль о браке с Мак – как прекрасно она бы выглядела на их свадьбе, как чудесно было бы звать её своей женой.  
Она выбирает _да_.  
 _Что бы ты делала, если бы привлекательная девушка призналась бы тебе в симпатии и предложила бы встречаться?_  
Здесь несколько разных вариантов: Я бы испытывала отвращение, Я была бы польщена, но отказалась, Мне было бы всё равно, Я могла бы согласиться, Я бы определённо согласилась.  
Для Кейдж привлекательная девушка – Мак, не просто из-за того, что это Мак, но так как Кейдж действительно считает каждую её часть привлекательной. Её веснушки, её улыбку, её мягкие руки, её зелёные глаза, её проклятые волосы-  
Быть девушкой Мак было бы действительно круто. Во многом это было бы похоже на их дружбу прямо сейчас, но с добавлением некоторых штук. Они уже доверяют друг другу и заботятся друг о друге так сильно, но, если бы они начали встречаться, они могли бы ходить на свидания и целоваться и держаться за руки и делать другие вещи, которыми занимаются пары. Это звучит как мечта.  
Кейдж выбирает _Я бы определённо согласилась_.  
 _Что если бы привлекательный парень сказал то же самое?_  
Что вообще представляет из себя привлекательный парень? Ничего в парнях не привлекательно для Кейдж, особенно в сравнение с другими девушками. Она выбирает _Я бы испытывала отвращение._  
(В этот момент Кейдж спрашивает себя, зачем она вообще проходит этот опросник, потому что результат довольно очевиден.)  
Кейдж отправляет опросник, и результат всплывает.  
 _90% - Ты точно лесбиянка!_  
Что ж.  
Она закрывает ноутбук и ложится на подушки, уставившись в потолок.  
Так вот почему. 

**Author's Note:**

> у меня не оставалось абсолютно никаких нервов, когда я переводила последнюю часть. я буквально отходила от компьютера, наливала себе чай и ждала пару минут, чтобы успокоиться. тем не менее, теперь здесь 18 вместо 17 работ по фандому!


End file.
